So goes the Story: ReVISITED
by Cody Dragona
Summary: Sequel to: A Torn Rose and A Broken Thorn. TOTALLY REWRITTEN with a new ending, new details, and new characters. I was unhappy with the crap that was the last version, and I hope to do better with this one.
1. Stupid Fox

_Hey look everyone! It's Hayley! She's completely rewriting the previously very bad sequel to "A Torn Rose"!_

It was pouring. The rain pounded down against him, washing away the slightest traces of his blood, but no matter how much it rained the water would never be able to wash away his pain.

"At least I've escaped…"

The small demon glanced toward the mountain ahead of him. It was a beautiful sight, especially during a storm like this, but for him…it was also a terrifying sight. It was a place of banishment and betrayal. A place he so longed to return to, but was forbidden by the one he held dear.

_Idiot. There's no where left to go. If you don't go there you'll surely die._

He knew he had been banished from _that place_, but that didn't make him want to return any less. Especially now, during a time when he was in so much pain that every little movement, every soft breath, forced him to stifle whimpers of pain. He knew that he had only two options now, either he returned to _that place_ or he died.

_Suicide is not an option. Its an escape for the weak. No. I won't be that pathetic. If and when I die it will be during a fight._

He suddenly lost his footing. The branch he had been perched on was soaked, and he went crashing to the ground. He couldn't help but scream in agony. He could feel broken bones breaking yet again, and old fractures snapping once more.

The pain brought back horrible memories. Memories of being betrayed, captured, beaten, tortured, and even…

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Think about…anything…but not that._

The little one shook his head slowly. The pain was terrible. He forced himself onto his feet and staggered toward _that place_, desperate to get there before he lost consciousness. The last thought that passed through his mind was the thought of his sister, and the sweet smell of water lilies that he had missed so much.

At Genkai's Temple, things were cheerier. Or at least, they were pretending things were cheerier. Yukina, who had developed a crush on Hiei, refused to speak to Kurama at all, but grudgingly had invited him and the rested of the team over for a celebration, of sorts. Yusuke and Kuwabara had both worn themselves out training, by the time Kurama wandered of.

The forest was quiet, just like the Fox wanted, no, yearned for it to be. He had only been wandering for a short while. He simply needed time to reflect on what had happened.

Yusuke had ruined Kurama's good time by asking him _"when are you gonna go after him?" _Kurama simply chose to ignore that question. As a matter of fact, he flat out refused to talk about the little fire demon. He just pretended that Hiei never existed, blocking out all mentions of the child.

Unlike Kuwabara and Yuusuke, Kurama was not only visiting. He had been living with Yukina for the past few weeks because she had requested that he come help her take care of the place while Genkai was away. Well, she hadn't requested that _he_ should be the one to help her. Botan had been the one to set that up. Kurama didn't mind. It made him feel closer to Hiei.

But suddenly his peaceful walk was interrupted by a rather familiar dark form falling from the tree tops and hitting the ground with a loud _CRACK_!

In his gut, the fox new what it was, but he had to get closer in order to be sure. Making sure to be cautious, the fox crept slowly toward the black mass, and once he was close enough to be sure of it, his heart stopped. His suspicion was right. Laying on the ground in front of him, barely breathing, was the little fire child that he had so cruelly rejected just a year before.

The little one could sense a presence, but had no inkling on who it was, at first. He tried to defend himself but found that he was unable to move even an inch without searing pain shooting through his entire body. But as he was so gently lifted off of the ground he was surrounded by the familiar energy and the heart warming scent that he knew all to well.

"All will be well Hiei, don't worry."

Those were the last words that the little demon heard before he uttered "Stupid fox" and lost consciousness once more.

-The fox carefully carried the little demon back to Genkai's temple, where Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Yukina were beginning to get worried about him. When they saw who he was holding, though, and the shape that the little on was in, they all nearly lost it. All the group could do was stare at the little demon, drenched in freezing rain and caked in blood. But after only a moment or so, Yukina forced herself to take control.

Yusuke had assigned himself the tast of patrolling the grounds to make sure that who ever had attacked Hiei was not nearby.

Kurama was also helping yukina the best he could. He was going to help heal Hiei's wounds.

"Kurama…I need you to take Hiei's cloak off while I go gather some herbs." The ice maiden whispered, unable to gather the strength to speak.

"Alright…" It was all Kurama could manage to say without bursting into tears as he began to gently remove the little one's cloak. In some placed he had to peel it off of burnt flesh. The sight of his little fire demon in so much pain was enough to make him sick to his stomach.

"Stupid Fox." Kurama barely heard Hiei whispering the words, and he wasn't sure quite how to respond. He was sure that Hiei was still unconscious, which meant that he was sleep talking again. "Stupid Fox…leave me be."

The words hurt, but the Fox shook his head, refusing to comply. "No Hiei. Your wounds are far too severe to be left untreated. They're only going to get worse if you don't let me help you."

"Stupid fox."

Kurama sighed heavily. "Stupid Hiei" He whispered, removing the little demon's shirt. He was a little baffled as to why Hiei kept referring to him as stupid. He'd called him stupid when he picked him up in the forest and now he was repeating the insult. He wondered, _What have I done that was so incredibly stupid? Eventually _he decided that it was just Hiei being his typical pain-in-the-ass self.

"Oh my…"

Kurama looked up to see that Yukina had returned with a few different kinds of herbs. She stared, horrified by the severity of Hiei's injuries.

"Yes. His wounds are very severe Yukina. We'll have to be careful not to hurt him while treating them…" He muttered, glancing back down at his broken love.

What seemed like only minutes after he passed out, the little demon found himself waking up in a spare room in Genkai's temple. He was surrounded by the smell of water lilies and roses.

_So the fox decided to bring me here? Stupid Fox…_

He didn't bother to open his eyes and made sure to stay silent as he listened to his sister hum a rather soothing tune. He could have sworn that he'd heard it somewhere once before but unfortunately he couldn't pinpoint where.

With the entrance of the Oaf, here to tell Yukina that he'd finished boiling some more water, Hiei let out a loud groan. When he had first woken up in this place he thought that perhaps he had died and gone to Heaven, but not that the oaf was here he knew for sure that he was in hell.

"Thank you Kazuma. Could you bring it here with some fresh bandages and towels for me please?" Yukina's angelic voice was a sound for soar ears, so to speak. Hiei had longed to hear her voice for so long now that it was becoming unbearable. He was thrilled to know that she was alive and well all this time.

"Sure Yukina! Anything you want!" Kuwabara's voice, though, was something Hiei had hoped to never hear again.

Yukina redirected her attention to Hiei as soon as Kuwabara left, smiling at him gently. "I'm glad to see you awake, . Can you open your eyes at all or does it hurt?" She questioned, giggling a little as Hiei opened his eyes and then quickly closed them again. He needed to adjust to the light. As soon as he could see he glanced over at his beautiful sister. Just from the look in his eyes she could tell that he, as happy as he was to see her, wanted to know where Kurama was, and so with a little bit of anger in her voice, she informed him. "Kurama has gone out to get more herbs for you, ."

Hiei's response made her smile. "Stupid fox."

"He told me that 'stupid fox' is all you would say to him last night. Would you mind explaining why he's so stupid?" she questioned, still smiling so warmly at the boy who she didn't know was he brother.

"It's because he thinks this is his fault. He's dumb enough to believe that he is responsible for the actions of a foolish demon."

"You're the farthest thing from foolish that I've ever seen, !"

"I wasn't talking about myself."

Yukina got quiet for a moment. She dared not ask who Hiei was referring to. At least not yet. He had just woken up and she wanted to give him more time to really wake up.

Soon after hiei and Yukina's conversation Kurama had returned. Yukina, knowing that the two had a lot to talk about, excused herself from the room to go make tea for herself and Kurama, and coffee for Hiei.

Hiei sighed heavily when Kurama entered the room, which made Kurama feel slightly uneasy.

"Hiei…I'm sorry I sent you away…I…you must hate me." He mumbled, causing Hiei to chuckle,

"You really are stupid, fox." The little demon laughed, receiving funny looks from the Fox. "I said I loved you, way back when, and I meant it, stupid. I'm not one to lie about such things, you know."

The room became awkwardly silent, and hiei could feel himself becoming more and more nervous with each passing second. It was he who finally decided to end the silence.

"I…I'll leave again once I've recovered, alright?"

"NO!" Kurama's yell made Hiei jump. He stared at the fox in complete confusion. "No Hiei! Don't you dare leave again! I'm so sorry that I made you leave before and I will never forgive myself if you go again. Please Hiei, please don't leave!"

For a moment, the little fire demon could only stare in shock at his crying fox, but when Kurama began to cry Hiei instantly wiped his tears. "Do not cry," He cooed, "You're far too beautiful for that."

After a moment of staring into Hiei's eyes Kurama threw his arms around his love. Hiei held back a wince and gently wrapped an arm around him.

"You're right Hiei." Hem uttered, then gently took a cloth and began scrubbing clean one of the wounds on Hiei's cheek.

The feelings of peace only lasted for a short while, though, before Kurama noticed a distant look in his lover's eyes. It worried him. He had never really seen Hiei look like that before.

"What's bothering you Hiei?" Kurama whispered, turning his attention to bandaged that needed changing on Hiei's arm. Hiei shook his head, as if to tell Kurama that he didn't want to talk about it, but Kurama was too worried to take no for an answer.

"Hiei please tell me what's bothering you!"

The little fire demon felt himself rocking slightly. It was a habit he obtained during his time away from his friends, and he couldn't seem to stop himself. "I was just thinking, is all."

"thinking about what? Please tell me."

"I was…wondering why."

"Why what?"

"Why did you banish me?"

Kurama found himself dropping the wrappings and hugging the little demon, despite his better judgment.

Hiei stifled another whine of pain, giving the fox a look of confusion.

"F-Fox…"

"I'm sorry!" Kurama pulled away, his cheeks turning a light pink.

Hiei looked away.

"Hn."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Stupid fox."

_Chapter One of "So Goes the Story: REVISITED"_

_I hope you guys will enjoy my new rewritten version of this. I hope to fix a lot of the plot holes from the last version and to completely change the ending._

_Please read and review! I really appreciate your opinions._

_Kurama: Dear lord. This woman is crazy. She's reviving a story she wrote in 07? She must be bored._

_Hiei: she's making it seem like I want Yukina…in the most awkward of ways._


	2. Are you mad?

Yusuke returned from his "patrol" unsuccessful. "There was someone out there." He told them. "someone strong, someone really powerful…but I couldn't find the bastard." It was clear that he was uneasy about the presence, and not being able to do a thing about it made him even more uneasy.

The little demon simple rolled his eyes. "I could have told you that, Detective." He snarled, glaring at the window. He knew that this attempt of escaping was futile. He'd never escape _them_. It just wasn't possible. He'd tried so many times and always failed. Why whould this time be any different.

The Detective sighed, but ignored Hiei's attitude. "So…you seem to be the only one here who knows who this demon is or what he wants. Ya wanna explain it to us?" He wanted to help. They all did. But before they could do that they needed to know what was really going on.

"You're a detective. Figure it out." Hiei's retort made Yukina giggle, but Yusuke just sighed.

"Well I would, but you aren't making it very easy, three-eyes."

"Hn." Hiei's eyes stayed locked on the window as he muttered "It's none of your concern."

"None of my concern?" That set Yusuke off. "How can you tell me what is and isn't my concern? And beyond that, you're my friend Hiei! If someone wants to hurt you then I'm gonna make it my concern! Now, we _want_ to help you, but you _have_ to trust us. We can't help you if you aren't gonna let us in!" His anger was plastered all over his face. That made it hard for Hiei to look at him. He was so afraid of being rejected that he didn't want to let anyone in again.

So the little demon didn't respond. He didn't have a clue as to what he should say, at that point. He knew that the detective wanted to help, but it was so hard for him to get over his fears. He learned at a very early age that he was not going to stay in one place for very long, and that if he finally began to trust people then he would soon be cast out again, on his own and broken once more. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just stared out the window at the woods, hoping for some sort of a distraction.

Yusuke, on the other hand, was growing annoyed with Hiei's lack of cooperation. How were they supposed to help if hiei wouldn't even tell them who was after him, or why, for that matter? "Fine Hiei, have it your way." He left the room with his hands shoved in his pocket. He was upset that Hiei couldn't trust them anymore and he was angry that he couldn't do anything to change it.

Yuusuke's departure meant that Hiei was once more alone with his beloved sister. He could tell just by the energy in the air that she too was very worried about him.

"Hiei…" The ice maiden whispered his name so tenderly. She loved him with all of her heart, even if she didn't know the truth about her brother.

_I'll never understand her. Why would she care so much about a disgusting thing like me?_

"Hiei won't you please tell me who is hurting you? Yusuke is right. We can't help you if you won't tell us anything." The poor girl got no response, and so she sighed softly and stood. "I'm going to go make some tea. Would you like any, ?"

Hiei shook his head slightly. "No thank you." He breathed, unable to bring himself to look at her. She was so perfect, so pure. He had no right to be in her presence.

After about an hour of sitting alone Hiei was joined by Kurama, who was followed by Botan. To the little demon's amazement, he actually enjoyed their company, but he would never admit that to their faces. He didn't deserve them, either.

They sat quietly for a moment before Botan decided to chirp up. "You seem better already, Hiei!" She told him, smiling widely. Hiei simply "hn"d in response. "But Hiei you really should be more careful when you're wandering around by yourself. You could have been seriously injured!" The little demon cringed at the meer thought of being inured worse than he currently was. He didn't want to even think about what "seriously injured" meant if this hell wasn't considered serious.

Hiei moved to stand, but Kurama placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, smiling at him warmly. "Hiei, you're hurt very badly. You should know better than to be walking around in such a state. You aren't well, my friend." The fox had such a beautiful voice. It chilled him to the bone.

The little demon complied, reluctantly, and sat back down. He started staring out the window again when Kurama sighed softly. "Botan…I wish to speak to Hiei alone momentarily." Botan nodded and stood. "Alright, I'll see you two later then." The blue haired reaper waved as she left the room.

Being alone with Kurama made Hiei uneasy. The thought of being banished again still clawed at the back of his mind, even though Kurama had already begged the little one to stay. He watched as Kurama closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes. He was clearly distressed about something.

"Hiei. I…I know you feel alone in your life,"

The little demon felt a lump catch in his throat as his stared, wide eyed, at the fox.

"and I know you'll probably hate me for this,"

"Kurama don't." He could barely even whisper.

"but I needed to tell you;"

"Shut up…"

"I love you."

The little demon couldn't take it anymore, he shoved Kurama backwards. He was confused, angry, and hurt. How could Kurama say that? How could he banish him so easily and then turn around and repeat such tender words. "LIAR!" He screamed, he couldn't stop himself, he pinned the fox to the ground, struggling not to cry. "Why are you doing this? Do you think it's funny or something?1 why do you keep lying to me?"

"Hiei the other day you said that you still live me! I still love you too!" Kurama could barely whisper now. It took all his energy to keep himself from crying.

Hiei just shook his head. He couldn't speak without screaming anymore, and he feared that if he opened his mouth again he's lose it. He closed his eyes tight when Kurama wrapped his arms around him. "Hiei please. Please calm down." he whispered soothingly into the little one's ear. "You're going to hurt yourself. Please calm down. We can talk about this later."

"No we can't!" Hiei was still shouting. It was so hard to contain himself. "We can't talk about it later! You betrayed me Kurama! You lied to me and you banished me!" The fox tried to respond, but before he could get a word out hiei continued. "I know it's not your fault. I'm the forbidden child. I don't deserve your love, or anyone else's for that matter. You're perfect in every way! You're smart, kind, and beautiful…you deserve much better than me." That was it. Kurama couldn't stop himself from crying anymore. He held the little demon close, sobbing hysterically into his shoulder.

It was his fault. He had always promised himself that he would do everything he could to make Hiei see himself as "worth it", but instead he'd gone and done the opposite. He'd made Hiei hate himself even more.

"See? I even made you cry." Hiei mumbled, petting the back of the fox's head. He hated to see his Fox in such a miserable state. He held him as long as he could, untill Kurama finally stood, pulling away from him. "I need to go for a walk, Hiei. I'll see you later." His voice was quiet, and it broke Hiei's heart to see him turn his back and walk away yet again. To know that he had been the one to hurt Kurama literally crushed his heart. He curled up in the corner, hugging is knees and ignoring the pain.

Out in the hall, Yukina was shocked by Kurama's miserable state. He tried to tell her that he was going for a walk, but the little ice maiden refused to allow it. She sat him down in one of the most comfortable chairs in the house and went to make him some herbal tea. Kurama smiled softly as he watched her. It seemed that, with the return of Hiei, Yukina had completely forgotten that she was mad at the Fox.

When Yukina returned from the kitchen she handed a cup of tea to the fox, then sat in a chair across from him, sipping her own tea.

"thank you." The Fox forced a smile as he took a sip. He wanted to let his mind wander to more pleasant things. He wanted to dream of Hiei coming out and telling him how much he loved him, and they'd be happy together for the rest of their lives, but he just couldn't. He found himself wondering what had happened to the little fire demon that had made him so skittish and hurt him so badly. He recalled the bruises that covered the little one. They were all over his body. Even in the most intimate of places. He imagined that Hiei must have been captured, and even tortured ruthlessly, but by who? And for what reason? He had suspicions, but he couldn't be sure. Focusing on the past was useless, he decided, and instead began to think of ways to help the little one. He knew that Hiei was breaking down inside. He could see the world falling apart in Hiei's eyes. He could see that Hiei felt like he was losing everything, even himself. Hiei was afraid that he was losing his mind, it was obvious to Kurama, though probably not to the rest of the gang.

"Kurama! Are you alright? You look ill."

"I'm alright…I'm just going to walk around for a bit, okay?"

"no…you should rest for a bit…sit down, I'll make you some herbal tea."

"Alright Yukina…" The Fox took a seat in the corner and a smiled a bit at Yukina when she returned with his teas.

"Thank you." He forced a smile and took a sip of the tea; allowing his mind to wander.

He wondered what on Earth could have happened to his beloved little demon. He didn't know enough to draw even a small conclusion. Obviously he had been captured and abused mercilessly, but by who, and why? He recalled the bruises all over his chest, back, legs, and even parts of his neck. The Fox had his suspicions…but he just couldn't believe them to be real. There was just no way that Hiei could have been…

He moved on a bit, trying to figure a way to help poor Hiei with his struggles. His struggle to regain himself. He knew Hiei was breaking down inside, probably driving himself to the near point of insanity, just barely off the line, doing all he could to keep himself normal…so no one would worry. He knew Hiei was losing everything. Hiei was scared and confused, and he felt so alone, and he wasn't only losing his sanity, but he was losing his very will to live.

He stood suddenly, thanking Yukina for the tea, and returned to Hiei's room, where they sat in silence for a long while before Hiei finally opened his mouth.

"Kurama…Are you mad at me?" The little one couldn't bring himself to look Kurama in the eyes. He stared blankly ahead of himself, so afraid of what the answer might be.

"Of course not Hiei." The response was sharp, and cold, though it wasn't meant to be. Kurama wasn't angry with Hiei, but instead with himself. The tone made Hiei uneasy, though.

"You sound mad at me." He whispered, pushing himself closer to the wall. Kurama's reply was a simple "I'm not.", which Hiei seemed to ignore. "why are you mad at me?" He questioned. He knew there had to be a reason for it. He just wasn't sure what it was. For a moment he thought that maybe, just maybe, if he knew why the fox was mad at him then he could fix it, and then he wouldn't get banished again, but he knew that he was wrong. No amount of "fixing" would ever make the forbidden child a bearable person to be around, and he knew it.

Kurama sighed when Hiei asked why he was angry. It was hard to get things through Hiei's thick skull sometimes. "I told you already. I'm not angry with you Hiei." He hoped Hiei believed him, but somewhere deep down he knew that he was wrong, and that Hiei would never believe him again.

"Are you lonely?"

That question caused Kurama to stop thinking, for a moment, as he stared at the little demon, completely confused. Hiei had never been one to care much for feelings like loneliness before, so why the sudden change, he wondered.

"Well? Are you?"

Kurama nodded slowly, though he knew Hiei wasn't watching. "At times."

"Why?"

"Well…It's a human thing, I suppose." Kurama mumbled, still confused about Hiei's line of questioning. "I've been living here with Yukina since you left and…well...she never quite forgave me for what I did to you. She hardly ever spoke to me."

"Does it hurt?" Hiei asked this question the second Kurama stopped talking. This question confused the fox even more. Hiei had never even considered caring about someone else's pain before, or at least not that Kurama knew of.

"Well, I suppose sometimes it does hurt. But I can get over that pain by simply imagining that all my troubles have gone away, and that everything is going to be alright." He replied, smiling softly at the little one, who was now looking at him like he had three heads and fourteen eyes.

"So…Are you mad at me for not being your mate?"

"Oh Hiei," Kurama sighed again and hugged the little demon gently, "Of course I'm not mad. I'm a little frustrated, but it isn't your fault. I'm mad at myself."

Hie was baffled. "Why?" He couldn't understand why such a perfect person would be angry with himself. "You did nothing wrong. You're a legend. People admire, no, worship you! Everyone adores you. You're perfect. So…why?"

To Kurama, that was a stupid question. "Because, Hiei! Because when I first met you I made a promise to myself that I would _help_ you. I promised myself that I would _never_ do anything to make you feel worthless every again, and then I went and abandoned you! I made things so much worse." It made the Fox sick to think about how horribly Hiei saw himself It wasn't right. It was unbelievable. He knew that those ideas had been drilled into the poor boy since the day he was born, and there was no way he could get them out of his head now, but he could at least _help_. Or so he thought. He hugged the little demon close, ignoring the fact that Hiei detested physical contact, and began crying into his shoulder.

The little one let out a soft whimper. He was so confused. Humans had such awkward habits and confusing mood swings. "Stop crying Kurama."

"I can't Hiei! I just can't! I'm such a terrible person! I love you so much and I hurt you! I'm so sorry!" Kurama could barely talk between sobs and gasps.

"Come on, Kurama. I told you already, you're too beautiful to cry. Knock it off." He whispered, gently rubbing Kurama's back gently.

Kurama sniffled lightly and rubbed his eyes. "Hiei…why? Why do you love me?" He questioned, wiping his eyes again. The question caught Hiei by surprise.

"Uhm…well. I guess…" He shrugged slightly. "I dunno. I never really thought about it."

Kurama laughed. The little one was so cute he could hardly stand it. "Well think about it now Hiei!."

"Well you're…your eyes are…and uhm. Well…the way you talk is…and how…you understand and…you aren't trying…you like me the way I am and uhm I…I don't know." He whined loudly and looked away from the fox. He was blushing like a school girl and he hated it.

"Hiei…Forbidden Child or not…I love you."

_Hiei: Why are we both being such saps?_

_Kurama: Cuz Hayley is a freak. Remember?_

_Hiei: Oh yea._

_R&R Please…_


End file.
